Dark Frontier Christmas Special
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: The first Christmas in Hoag's Object is a happyish one, and with so much hope and potential ahead, even sad revelations can't keep our heroes down. high humor and fluff, it's a companion piece to Stargate: Dark Frontier.


**Dark Frontier Christmas Special**

**A/N:** This was made at the request of… someone? I forget who, whoever you are, here you go!

It takes place between Episode 14 and 15 of Season 1 of Dark Frontier. *yes i know Episode 14 isn't fully up, but there's no real spoilers.*

It's a humor/fluff segment, so if RomCom isn't your thing, feel free to skip. (Yes, I'm looking at you, **Tom.**) though you may miss a few points I'll be referencing later.

Merry X-Mas Everybody! :D

* * *

"_No."_

Sam gave her most pleading look, she knew it was futile but still… "Come on John, it'll put everyone in the Christmas spirit and I think we need that."

John sighed and knowing that it would put a serious damper on his wounded CO's holiday spirit, relented. "I'll wear the hat, but if you think I'm dressing up like an Elf, you've got another thing coming."

Sam snickered. "Oh come on John! It'll be fun!"

Glaring at her across her desk, John had to fight to keep his glower from turning into a snort. "Sam, I've never threatened you in any which way or form, but if you try and dress me up I _am_ going to have to kill you."

Sam laughed wholeheartedly, the threat was about as frightening as a baby kitten. "Oh alright… But you'd look so cute."

John grunted, accepted the greenish felt hat, and wrang it in his hands. "Ask Chuck, he'd love it."

Sam shrugged. "Actually I already did, he said no too. Said there's some lines even _he_ won't cross."

Now it was John who laughed, and he shook his head idly. "I gotta go. I got things to do." Before she could ask what _things_ were, John opened the door and waved. "See ya tonight."

Sam finally snorted. Through the glass door she saw John distastefully look at the green hat and finally moved off, the little red bell on top bouncing merrily.

She knew he was only doing it because it was _her_ that asked, and deep down, Sam kinda liked that.

* * *

"It's… square."

Chuck shrugged as he helped Daniel seat the tree into the makeshift holder. "It's a tree, it's Christmas time, hence a Christmas tree."

Sam looked at the tree again. It was more like a shrub than anything else. A large, box-like shrub. "It's square!"

Daniel finally slid the trunk into place and dusted himself off of the errant leaves. "It's the closest to a pine tree we could find. Teyla's got one back on the mainland as well, so we're all consistent."

Still, Sam wondered if maybe they could prune it into a cone shape. "It's a big square!"

Chuck finally let out an exasperated growl and shook his head. "I can cut it! Just make sure you show up to the party tonight and have something for the Secret Santa."

Sam yet again questioned the wisdom of putting Chuck in charge of Human Resources. Then again, if it were John, the party would be completely uncontrollable, and if it were Daniel, it'd be boring and boring… "Can you, please? I can't have Christmas with a square tree. It's just… _wrong."_

Daniel laughed at Sam's insistence, and then at Chuck's soft muttering as he walked out of her office. "I think the holiday is going to kill him. Have you seen the mess hall? He's got Laura, Alicia, Rafaela… everyone he could convince to go and start setting up for the party."

Sam sighed and leaned back on her desk. "No…. I'm scared to." She snickered softly and rubbed her hands together. Her leg was stiff, but she wasn't limping around so obviously anymore. "So who do you have to get something for?"

Daniel plucked a few errant needles off the pinesque tree off and sighed. "Carson. You?"

Sam shrugged. "Drake. God, what can I get a Marine? Wish there was a Wal-Mart around."

Laughing to himself, Daniel shrugged. "I got Carson a pen. Looked in the secure storage and found a nice one Caldwell had. Might as well put it to good use."

Sam looked up at Daniel and furrowed her brow. "I didn't think to look in there… well actually I did just… Kinda don't want to."

Daniel nodded, and understood what Sam was feeling. "Well… I'm sure they'd forgive us as long as we cherish and take care of it."

Sam thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "You're right. I… I guess it just kinda feels like grave robbing."

Daniel turned to Sam, then moved over and gave her a one armed hug. "It's okay Sam. I know you're not the only one who feels that way. Honestly, I uhh…" Daniel shifted in his spot, lowering his voice. "…I only went in there because I think it's time we stopped thinking about Pegasus. This _is_ our home whether we like it or not… and I think maybe we should try and like it more than not."

Sam hated when Daniel made sense, even less when he did it incomprehensibly. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Daniel chuckled and shook Sam softly in place. "That's a _great_ way to show your friendship."

Sam laughed hard, and then gave Daniel a big hug. "You're just lucky I'm usually in a good mood when you're around. It cancels out the _"I want to kill you"_ mood."

Letting go, Daniel yawned softly and stretched his neck. "Why thank you, Sam. It's good to know you've been more than capable, but unwilling to rip my head off for the past 12 years."

The two friends laughed a bit more, and then parted as they each went their separate ways, Daniel to the Jumper Bay, and Sam to the secure storage.

* * *

"So who're ya bringing Dan?"

Dan shrugged, and tossed up one end of the makeshift Christmas banner Chuck had gotten Laura to make. "It's a secret."

Laura laughed, and taped the banner into place as she balanced on the ladder. "Oh come on, like it's a secret you're banging half the nursing staff."

Dan simply rolled his eyes, Laura always teased him over this and it had taken him awhile to realize she was just going back to her Marine ways. "Hey, if they're bored, why not?" Seeing that Laura was laughing, Dan decided to be courteous. "You do know the Travelers are totally calm about it? Hell, the other day I was even shootin' the shit with Rey and she just _happens_ to mention she's not seeing anyone and if I knew how uhh… _someone_ might react to… _that _kind of relationship."

Laura raised her eyebrows in surprise, and looked around to try and figure out who it might be. "Really?! Who?"

Dan shrugged and smiled. "Can't say. Just like I can't tell you who I'm bringing because _it's a secret."_

Shaking her head, Laura motioned for a hand. "Meanie." Taking her by the hips, Dan helped Laura down from the ladder. She'd healed from the injuries quite well, but climbing was still a problem and she'd decided not to take any risks. She smiled coolly at Dan. "Don't get any ideas with those hands. I'm no Traveler."

Resisting his laugh, Dan instead gave Laura a suggestive smirk. "I _wasn't_ thinking about it. _Now_ I am!"

She may have been a little out of breath, but Dan still keeled over from her shockingly strong punch to his solar plexus.

* * *

"So who'd you end up with Reyna?"

Shrugging, Reyna pulled off her latex gloves and threw them in the disposal bin. "I haven't decided yet. I don't think he knows."

Seeing that she'd misinterpreted him, Carson chortled to himself. _"Oh Noo.. Not that silly_. I meant the Secret Santa."

Reyna realized her mistake, and chuckled. "Oh! Hahaha, I got Colonel Carter. I'm just glad I got a woman. It's hard to think of a good gift that doesn't involve me taking my clothes off for a man."

Maybe in his first week with Reyna as his second, he'd have been embarrassed by her words, but after seven months he was used to speaking very candidly about these things. "Well at least it'd be a good show."

Reyna snickered and used a clipboard to smack Carson on the arm. "Oh _thanks_ Carson. At least I know what to get _you_ next time you need a gift!"

Carson laughed. Maybe somewhere deep in his male psyche he'd accept, but honor and dignity wasn't going to have it happen anytime soon. Still, sarcasm was the easiest way to go. "I'm _honored._"

* * *

"John?"

Turning suddenly, John hid something behind his back. "Sam!" One hand behind his back, John turned as Sam entered the secure storage. "Uhhh, hi."

Smirking, Sam tried to flank John to see what he'd grabbed. "What have you got there?"

John shrugged and kept his hand and the item behind him. "Nothing…"

Sam tried to flank him again around the room, but John was more agile. "John! I could order you to show me."

John cocked his head and spun around Sam like two wolves facing off. "Pretty sure I mentioned something about not having to follow your orders anymore."

Seeing that he was going to get away, Sam tried one last bit. "Show me and I'll tell you what I got you!"

John froze for a second, but then shook his head and backed out of the room. "Nah uh! See you at the party!" With that, John was able to get away and successfully prevent Sam from seeing what he'd managed to grab from the secure storage. Sam had the inkling suspicion that she might find out what it was anyway, she just hoped it wasn't something she'd have to wear. Because it _had_ to be that; she must have been his Secret Santa target and he didn't want her to know… Right?

Sam forgot about it for now, she'd hurt him later using the age old trick of _"stop hitting yourself" _or maybe even tease him with the gift she'd already decided to give him. He was going to freak; she already knew it.

To her surprise, someone else entered the room. "Sam?"

Sam turned, she still hadn't found a gift for Drake, but maybe this person could help. "Larrin? What are you doing here?"

Larrin shrugged. "Actually I was heading to the _Sobek_. We're gonna go do some tests on our reverse engineered Asgard technology."

Sam smiled and nodded. "It's good that Marks was able to bring back the raw materials we needed. If your versions work, we shouldn't have much problems with resources from now on."

Larrin nodded. "Yeah… yeah uh… that's not why I found you actually."

Standing in the dimly lit room, Sam cocked her head. "Oh… uhhh… what's up?"

Taking a long deep breath, Larrin bowed her head. "I slept with John a few weeks ago."

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was the _last_ thing she'd have expected. _"Uhhh…"_

Larrin raised her head and looked to Sam again. "It only happened once… I… I made him do it."

It took a few moments for Sam to finally figure out what to say. And she forced her logical side to control what her emotions wanted to scream. "…Why are you telling me this?"

Larrin cracked her jaw and sighed. "Because you need to know… you need to know that it's my fault… and that he stopped me." She wrung her hands together, then stood up straight in almost defiance. "I'm not sorry I did what I did. But I _am_ sorry if… if I hurt you."

Sam didn't know what to say. As far as she'd known, nothing ever actually happened between John and Larrin. It _did_ hurt. And deep down Sam didn't know who she wanted to hurt more, Larrin or John.

But that was just it; Larrin had come to confess because… because she knew John wasn't going to say anything. Larrin knew that Sam was getting closer to John and… and something like this would break the already fragile friendship if it came out at the worst time.

Sam didn't say anything, but she simply sighed and nodded. Larrin quietly left the room.

It stuck with her for hours; Sam couldn't work it out in her head. She'd picked out a nice looking shirt Lorne had as a gift for Drake, but even as she wrapped it up she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen in the coming weeks.

Logic told her that it wasn't anything, John had stopped her, for what reasons she didn't know but… but _dammit._ Sam just wanted to _strangle_ them… Larrin for hurting her like this and… and John for letting her.

Twisting the tie on the wrapping paper, Sam found she couldn't stand anymore. Not because of the slight pain in her leg, but because she just couldn't stand the thought of the two of them.

She'd gotten over this kind of thing before. Laira… even the names were similar.

But this situation was different, and even as Sam bowed her head for a moment and calmed down, she realized something Larrin had said.

'…_he stopped me…'_

She wouldn't have expected that from the John Sheppard she used to know… she'd read the reports, he _was_ an attractive man after all. He'd even had a similar situation to what happened to Jack on Edora… longer still. And that report about 'The Tower' incident…

Focusing on that key point, that John had stopped her… even if a little late, Sam realized that even though he'd committed no crime, she could still forgive him… eventually… and only if he wanted it.

"_God damn you John."_

* * *

Teyla furrowed her brow as she walked with Daniel towards the mess hall where the party was taking place. "What kind of music is that?"

Even Daniel was confused; he'd never heard this music either. "Must be Chuck. He _insisted_ on being the DJ."

Teyla patted Torren, who hung off her arms as he mused happily. "DJ? What's that?"

For a moment, Daniel was reminded of an old nickname from high school. He pushed it away and smiled. "Disc Jockey, it's an Earth term used for someone who controls the music."

Hearing the pulse pounding beats coming from ahead, Teyla prepared herself and Torren for the madness.

* * *

"Ella?! _You're_ Dan's date?!"

Screwing her face, Rafaela gave Dan a cute hug. "More like he's _my_ date since _I'm_ the one who asked him!"

Dan shrugged to Laura's question. "How could I possibly say no to that face?"

Rafaela rolled her eyes and gave Dan a light smack in the gut. "You said _'Excuse me?'_ when I asked! Don't play dumb just because you're good at it."

Snorting, Laura snickered at a blushing Dan. "She's got a point. Doesn't that Masters in structural engineering mean you've got a brain somewhere in there?"

Dan sighed emphatically and gave them a faux indignant look. "Well, I think I'll go see if Sheppard wants to start that game of monopoly since I'm obviously not loved here!" Hardly resisting his smile, he turned to Ella and gave a slight nod.

Now Laura understood why Rafaela has asked Dan to be her 'date'. It was a common fact that Dan didn't hide any of his intentions. Ironically, the most proliferous man on the base was 'safe' to her. Laura couldn't blame her; the 'Sylek' incident had likely scarred her for a long time.

To her surprise, a hand reached over and pulled her from her shoulder. "Hey come on! I got a playlist going; wanna get some time on the floor before the gifts."

She wasn't in much a condition to dance to her usual levels, but since it was him, she'd certainly give it a try. "Alright, but you grind on me and I'll blow that C4 Voodoo doll I have of you, Chuck."

* * *

Alicia laughed and handed over her gift. "Merry Christmas, Daniel."

Surprised by the gift, Daniel smiled "Oh… Thanks, Alicia!" Just like every time he got a present, Daniel searched for the seam in the wrapping paper and carefully began to peel away the tape.

John was seated across from him and groaned. "_Aw crap_, you're not one of those _"save the wrapping paper''_ freaks, are you?"

Sam snorted and nodded. "He so is."

Daniel gave John a sarcastic glare. "Well, I'm not an innocent eleven year old child despite what some people might claim." He gave Sam a pointed stare to which she stifled a laugh at. "If I can, I'll prevent a mess."

The small group had gathered around the table in the center. A few faces were missing like Marks, Katana, and even Larrin and Radek who had taken one of her ships out to try out the new Traveler built Asgard Transporter Beam technology. Overall though, the group was happy and the party festive.

With a little more speed, Daniel found the seam and pulled the tape off, the relatively small box then became clear and Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Is this…?"

Alicia smiled. "A humidor? Yep."

Opening the wooden box, Daniel saw a neat stack of what looked like fresh cigars. He didn't smoke, but the gesture seemed very heartfelt."Uhh wow. Where'd you…"

"Get them?"

Annoyed that he was so predictable in his questions, Daniel groaned softly. "Well since you know so much, what am I going to say next?"

Alicia laughed and leaned back in her chair. She mused with a deadpan voice. "I know what _I'd_ reply. And that's _you're welcome." _The entire group chuckled, and then Reyna who was seated next to Carson and Drake explained. "The botany lab your people had before we left had a million seeds of all types. It seems tobacco and cocoa actually grow quite well on the mainland."

Daniel looked down at the case, and realized that they were new cigars, probably rolled by Alicia herself. "Great, the best and worst vices Earth ever created. Added to Coffee and it'll feel just like home."

Sam laughed, but then she pointed at Daniel. "I had a talk with Larrin and Carson and we all agree, no smoking on Atlantis unless you're on a pier. I'm _really_ serious and that goes for everyone. I know some of you enjoy a smoke every now and again…" She turned to Drake and barely resisted adding an _'especially after…'_ "… But it's unhealthy and I'm sure Carson would love to tell us all how badly we're all eating already."

Carson took a sip of his juice and nodded. "Aye, and you'll be getting my reports and suggestions early in the new year."

Reyna gave Carson's knee a rub and a gentle smile. "But you'll be dealing with me mostly so there's no need to hide."

Again the group laughed, and now it was the next person's turn. Daniel looked around and decided to get some vengeance. "Alright, alright, I get to choose who's next…" He stared at John and smiled deviously. "Your turn, John!"

John rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright… Fine, I'll go next." He looked around, and then raised his voice. "I just want to point out, there was no cheating involved in this. I picked outta the hat just like all of you so…"

Sam was already expecting something horrible. She was still a little uncomfortable especially after what Larrin had told her, but for all intents and purposes, John would tell her if and when it mattered… she hoped.

Sam closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. "Merry Christmas, Leese."

Shock entered Sam's mind, and she realized that it was foolish to think that John wouldn't have told her if she'd been his target. Thankfully only she knew her own thoughts and so she opened her eyes and tried not to look disappointed.

Alicia groaned softly as she accepted the badly wrapped package that looked like a giant wrapped candy. "Oh god… I can already tell what you got me…" She twisted the package around and found a good place to tear it open. Lo and behold a rather striking red fabric became visible. There just wasn't too much of it. Alicia's face turned as bright red as the full bikini she now held in her hands. "Oh you're a bastard John."

John laughed and braced himself for attack. "Hey! At least I got you something tasteful. I could have just gone for the pink string one I found."

Most of the group laughed, though others groaned at the odd humor. Seeing that Alicia was only comically mortified and not actually angry, it was quickly forgotten as Alicia picked the next person.

* * *

Sam held the somewhat more revealing-than-she-was-used-to shirt that Reyna gave her on her arm and cocked her head to Teyla as they stood at the transporter. "Sure you don't want to stay? Chuck's got a projector all set up and we're gonna watch some old movies."

Teyla shook her head but smiled as well. "Yes… Daniel and Alicia are going to shuttle some of us to the mainland. We're going to have a…" She screwed her face in confusion. "'Camp-out'?"

Sam laughed; Daniel always did love camping. "Okay, that actually does sound pretty fun. Give Daniel my love, Merry Christmas, Teyla!"

Teyla nodded and entered the transporter. "Merry Christmas, Samantha, and give John my own regards."

Sam turned away and watched the flash of light behind the door wrap around the hallway. She had to swing by her quarters picking up one last thing, but hopefully she'd make it in time for the beginning of the movie she'd chosen.

* * *

It was strange, and Sam had to admit she liked it. She didn't even have to say anything as she entered the room. Sam knew there was a seat saved for her.

It had taken time, and there were still places that she wasn't comfortable going, especially after what Larrin had told her, but overall she understood that because of the circumstances, she and John weren't the only people having these… _issues._

Breaking off from Earth had been hard, and Sam felt so pressured to keep the rules in place. Those rules kept them alive, kept them sane... kept them alone. After those last two nights in Pegasus when John had been so broken and torn to shreds that he'd begged her to stay with him the night, Sam found she couldn't bring herself to even try and hold those rules up.

Still, she saw John sitting with what looked like a box under his feet. He didn't say anything, instead just nodding to her. He even had a blanket and a pair of pillows ready on the loveseat he'd appropriated.

Silently, Sam sat down and shifted until she was comfortable. John noted the small box _she_ was carrying and smiled. He picked up his own box and snickered softly.

Somewhere deep down, she knew this would happen. And even though a few people were looking at them, Sam didn't care. "Merry X-Mas, John."

Handing her box to him, John did the same with his. "Merry X-Mas, Sam."

They both laughed, and accepted their respective boxes. Neither was about to open in though, and they merely kept them close as the movie was about to start. "So what'd you pick?"

Sam shrugged and settled in for a nice long movie. "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. _"Really?"_

Sam nodded and let her head rest on the pillow she'd placed on John's shoulder. "One of my favorites. Figured it'd be nice and the Travelers might like it."

John still blinked a few times. "Isn't it a… _musical?_"

Sam nodded. "Love 'em." She turned and looked at John. "You don't like 'em?"

Shrugging, John sighed as he stretched. "Not really…" he turned and looked to Sam. "Company's nice though."

Feeling a little better, Sam whispered as the lights went down. "We'll watch "The Producers" next time. I think you'll like it."

John reached around and pulled Sam into a comfy one armed hug. "It does have Will Farrell."

Sam rolled her eyes. John's tastes were a little low brow at times, but she knew he'd love Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick's singing antics.

* * *

"She really should go to her quarters. It's not good for the spine to sleep like that."

Chuck shrugged. Laura had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Carson was, as always, worrying about them. "I'll take her back. Just let her sleep for a few minutes."

Carson nodded, and then kneeled down to look at Laura. He took a few seconds to watch as she slept and then sighed. "You know Charles… when they found me…. She and Ronon were the first people I saw."

Chuck remained silent, he had the feeling this was coming for awhile now.

"I was so happy to see her… I thought... I thought she'd honestly been looking for all that time I was Michael's prisoner. When she told me what had happened, I didn't know what to think."

Chuck quietly mused so as not to wake Laura. "I always thought you got the hard end of the stick on this one."

Not showing any emotion, Carson continued watching Laura as her body rose and shrunk from her breathing. "I never really loved her. But when I was prisoner… sometimes I'd think of her just to get by." Carson got up and gulped a bit. "I'll be direct. Don't hold back because of me."

Chuck looked up at Carson and wondered if he'd lost his marbles. "What?"

Carson continued with his soft whisper. "Don't…. don't stop yourselves on account of me. I'm over it. I… I want her to be happy." Reaching out, Carson very gently brushed some of her hair to the side to look at her face. "Let her know that she's cleared to work out. I know she loves running but… but tell her low impact for now." Getting up, Carson looked around for a moment before finishing. "Merry Christmas Char…_Chuck."_

Chuck smiled as Carson moved off. He then looked to Laura who was softly snoring. "Well, Boom Boom… time to go."

* * *

"Very mature, Dan."

Dan simply shrugged and snatched the whoopy cushion from Alicia's hands. "Don't look at me! I borrowed this thing from Laura!"

Rafaela was giddy, she certainly wasn't used to drinking and she hung drunkenly off Dan's shoulder. "Awww come on Aleeesha! Have some fuuun!"

Dan pulled her into a hug and smothered her into silence. "Hey, hey… don't make me send you to bed early."

On the other side of the campfire, Teyla was bouncing Torren around who cried out happily as he bounced between Teyla and Daniel. Alicia ignored that Dan had just pranked her and instead held her stick with a marshmallow over the fire. She'd had a fun day _(Apart from John's ridiculous gift)_ and even more, the Travelers had stopped trying to get in her pants.

At the same time though, it was a little depressing to think that anyone who was trying to get in her pants was doing it in secret now. "Dan, help me put Ella to bed. She drinks anymore and she won't be a happy camper in the morning."

Offended, Rafaela waved off the accusation. "I am _sooo_ a happy camper! And I'm not tired!"

Dan turned to Alicia and simply nodded. He shifted around and bear-hugged Rafaela. She screamed in surprise and fought off the attack, but Alicia quickly took the other end and amidst the laughter of everyone else around, the two soldiers dragged Rafaela kicking and screaming to a tent.

Once she was in bed, the fighting stopped and it wasn't long for her to actually fall asleep. Dan and Alicia left the room, and slowly walked back towards the fire where the others were now listening to Daniel tell the story of "A Christmas Carol". The kids were especially scared of the ghosts since they assumed it was the Wraith. Teyla had to explain that it was different.

Alicia had a nagging question, so since they were alone, she softly and bluntly said it. "Dan, Why did Ella ask you?"

Dan turned his head, and after a few seconds of thought, mused. "I think… I think she knows I won't touch her unless…"

Not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, Alicia put an arm around Dan. "Thanks. It's good to see her having fun again."

* * *

"_Come with me… and you'll be… in a world of pure imagination…"_

To Sam's surprise, an arm came around her as she stood on the balcony softly humming to herself as she watched the city's lights twinkling beneath her. "You know… that wasn't _such_ a bad movie. Personally, I like the newer version, but I don't think we have that."

Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head on John's shoulder. "It's not as funny. It's… creepier."

John nodded and pulled Sam tighter to him. "Johnny Depp is awesome." It was great to be this close. The planet may have been in 'summer' but it was still cold… almost proper for Christmas.

Sighing, Sam sniffled once as she thought about everything that she could be doing back on Earth. Cassie was probably with her boyfriend and his family, Teal'c was likely with Jack doing… something. And Jack…. General Jack O'Neill was likely very alone in the crowds he'd be in.

She'd gotten over that. Having to spend every day with the people here, nearly dying, knowing that there was no easy way…

Was Earth home anymore? Almost 2 years away from Earth had affected her, Sam knew the corridors of Atlantis like the back of her hand and more, she'd forgotten what her bed and house felt like.

Sam had stopped wishing for what she didn't have and realized that she was actually quite happy with what she did have. Sam only wished that things were easier, and the choices she had before her didn't involve so much possible pain. "Didja like your gift?"

John chuckled; it was truly a moment of great minds think alike as they had given each other their mutual Futurama action figures. "Leela _is_ hot. I think we should put them in your office together. Kinda fitting."

Sam nodded, and watched in the distance as a small blink of light in the distant horizon showed where Teyla's village was having their bonfire. A part of her wanted to be there, but another now bigger part was happy right where she was. "John?"

Quietly, almost a whisper, John responded. "Yeah?"

Sam wanted to ask him for something, something she'd enjoy as well. But she wasn't ready. After what Larrin told her, she'd need a little while to come to grips with what might happen. "Merry X-Mas, John."

Unknowing that Sam knew about Larrin, John turned her head and pulled her closer. "Merry X-mas, Sam."

Giving her a soft friendly kiss on her temple, Sam softly mused as she simply stood there, happy that even though things weren't as good as they could be, all that was left was time.


End file.
